


Sweet

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Biting, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/M, FINALLY SOME PRESTON, Fallout Kink Meme, Fingering, Kissing, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Voice Kink, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 years of radiation mutation has done strange things to the human hormonal cycle. Even the loveliest and kindest of men is not immune to his own biological urges…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Preston woke up on the first day of spring to find his General on the radio to three consecutive settlements that required some varying degrees of help, and swallowed.

He was dressed by mid-morning, watching the residents of Sanctuary as he waited for the General to finish planning her trip. He saw how Cait’s eyes never left MacCready’s. The Longs were exchanging deep, occasional looks. A few of the settlers were wearing jackets around their waists. He inhaled a lungful of fresh Commonwealth air and exhaled heavily.

“You mind my company?” a soft voice chuckled. Preston jumped as heat slowly trickled down his spine, and he turned to see General Pendleton, clad in her coat and Vault suit, with a large satchel slung around her shoulders.

“No,” he began, “why do you ask?”

“It’s a really large sigh coming from a guy about to spend a week on the road with his CO,” she told him.

“No, it’s not you,” he promised. She smiled, and the corners of her eyes crinkled. Preston resisted the urge to bite his lip.

“You got everything you need?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” She swept her gaze around Sanctuary. “Everyone seems quite busy today. Kind of early for it too.”

“Well, why wouldn’t they be?” he asked.

“True. I mean, the days are getting longer now. About time we got more sunshine.”

“Well…yeah, I guess.”

“Think I’ll keep the coat on for longer. Still a little chilly,” she said breezily. “Let’s go, Garvey.”

“Right behind you, General.”

Preston Garvey had known Nora Pendleton for around six months now. She had stumbled into Concord with nothing but a Vault suit, a dog and a 10mm, and half a year later she was the most powerful woman in the Commonwealth. She was inquisitive, smiling, and gentle, with a soft, slightly husky voice that had enamoured her to him within moments of meeting her. There was a dusting of freckles covering her face, a little scar beneath her lip, a near constant ability to blush a deep, beautiful red whenever she encountered something that could be interpreted to be even slightly sexual.

To say he’d fallen hard for her was an understatement.

The worst part wasn’t even that he was uncertain whether or not she felt the same. The worst part was that he and she were going to be in three different settlements, on the road together, on the first week of spring.

He started feeling it as they were getting close to Tenpines and the day wore on. His clothes suddenly felt too warm. He kept a firm grip on his laser rifle and inhaled softly so as not to give himself away to Nora. A moment later, the heat began to spread, a soft, pulsing hot and cold mix down his spine. He exhaled as quietly as he could and swallowed, stowing away his musket and taking his hat off quietly. Preston fanned himself with it slowly to calm himself, tongue licking across his teeth.

“Wonder what’s wrong with Tenpines,” his General suddenly said.

“I, uh, I don’t know,” he replied. “Maybe Mutants?”

“They didn’t sound frantic,” she mused. “Something break?”

“Maybe,” he agreed.

“Huh. I need to build some kind of mechanic school and send a mechanic to each settlement. That way, they can deal with the simple things and I can spend more time doing the more important ones.”

“Good idea,” he told her. “So where’d you get your training?”

“My dad,” she said. “Taught me to strip things down and build them back up again, then repurpose the useless stuff as best I could. I think he saved me thousands of dollars in motorbike repairs until the thing got too expensive for me to use.”

She’d used the word strip. Preston looked away. No. No, he wasn’t going to…

“I think Spring in 2278 is warmer than it was 200 years ago,” she commented, and he heard the short, fleeting sound of her zip doing.

“That’s…strange,” he commented, and swallowed hard.

“I like it,” she chuckled. “It was always hot where I came from.”

“You weren’t born in the Commonwealth? I mean…Massachusetts?” he asked.

“Nope, I was a native Floridian. Gators and guns,” she told him. “Grew up learning three different languages in sweltering warmth. I went to the beach a lot.”

Preston’s mental barriers broke down and provided him with visuals of his General wearing one of those strange items of clothing he’d seen in old magazines. He swallowed hard, and fanned himself vigorously.

“You okay?” she asked softly.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah, I’m good. This uh…this outfit’s warm.”

“Don’t overheat!” she said, her eyes meeting his over her shoulder. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah,” he managed, and hoped he wasn’t staring. “It’s okay. I’ll just take my jacket off.”

“You need any water?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” he said. “But…thanks.”

She smiled at him, and Preston felt his cock pushing against his trousers.

“You sure?”

“Uhuh,” he assured her, and somehow, it didn’t come out in a strangled whine.

It was late afternoon when they reached Tenpines. Preston left his coat on to cover the outline of his cock against his trousers and removed his hat and gloves instead. Nora immediately went to confer with the settlers, and five minutes later, she was kneeling in front of a broken shack wall with a hammer, some nails and some spare wood.

Preston was currently going through hell. He could feel his sense of smell slowly growing stronger as the warmth in his body grew and invaded a specific area. Now, he could smell his General. There was a faint scent of her red lipstick and the burnt scent of the charcoal she used to line her eyes. Her skin smelt of hubflower soap, and he only realised he had been staring when one of the settlers tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, are you Preston Garvey?” she asked, her eyes wide. He turned, and instinctively took a whiff of her. Mutfruit and…ah, yeah. The tang of arousal.

“Uh, yeah,” he managed. “Why’d you ask?”

“Just wanted to say thanks,” she told him, smiling widely. “You know, we really owe the Minutemen for helping out.”

“That’s okay. You don’t owe us a thing. I don’t do it for payment,” he replied with an equally wide smile. Her eyes glinted.

“Your General seems really dedicated,” the girl began. “Do you stand guard?”

“When I can. She’s a great woman,” Preston said, confused.

“Mmm. But, uh…you think she can take care of herself for five minutes?” the settler murmured.

“Why?” Preston asked, swallowing. Oh god…

“First day of spring, Minuteman,” she breathed. “How many minutes have you got in you?”

Preston felt heat flaring over his face and looked away, towards Nora, hoping she hadn’t seen a thing, before turning his gaze back on the woman, whose brow had raised, a flirtatious smirk curving her lips.

“I…uh…I don’t…I’m okay,” he finally babbled. Her smile faded, and she sighed.

“Fine. Whatever. It’s fine.”

She wandered away with clenched fists, and he looked back over at his General in time to see her shrug off her coat and peel the suit down to her waist.

 

* * *

 

 

They slept in the shack Nora had constructed for passing Minuteman patrols. It was either divine luck or pure coincidence, but Nora threw herself down on a bed, sighing with contentment, and was asleep minutes later, leaving Preston awake as he tried to calm his racing heart. He had been hard all damn day, watching his General assist the settlers, and now as he lay there, he could see through a crack in the wall as the girl from earlier dragged another settler into a dark area at the opposite end of the farm, and vanished from sight. Maybe she’d fuck him against a tree.

Another couple vanished into the bunkhouse his General had constructed, pulling off each other’s clothes, and Preston remembered Nora stripping down to the waist and grunted in need. No, this problem he had wasn’t going away. He silently unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers down, just enough for him to pull his cock free, and wrapped his fingers around it. He muffled himself with one hand as he began to jerk himself back and forth, biting down on his fingers. On the other side of the room, Nora sighed in her sleep, and he pictured that sound leaving her as he kissed her neck, arms around her waist as she balanced on his lap.

The Nora in his mind was undressing as he rubbed harder, massaging gently as she climbed onto him and began to ride him hard, her soft moans in his ear, lips pressing kisses to his jaw and throat with each buck of her hips. Preston rolled his hips against his hand and stifled a gasp, thankful that the bed didn’t squeak as he jerked off. Just picturing her riding him was making him feel so much more, and it took him an unsurprisingly short amount of time to climax, spurting into his closed palm and swallowing all noises. He hadn’t come in so long, and a small gasp managed to escape his mouth as the last hot, soft dregs of his orgasm faded away. A moment later, he tucked himself back into his pants, wiping his hand clean on a piece of cloth, and laid his head down on the pillow, trying to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Preston didn’t bother putting on his hat and gloves the next morning.

They stayed in Tenpines making repairs for two more hours and were on the road by lunchtime. He didn’t see that settler again and by the time the two of them were on their way to the Slog, the Minuteman was getting hot under the collar. Day two of the spring heat was definitely worse than the first. He’d been straining against his trousers since he woke up, and when his General shrugged off her coat and began fanning herself with the hat he swallowed back a moan. A few stray wisps of hair fell from her bun and he resisted the urge to tease them back into place, gripping the laser musket tightly and hoping he didn’t break it. His sense of smell was as good as it had been yesterday, and now he could smell the spicy scent of her sweat. It was good, but he was a little confused.

She must be really good at suppressing her sex drive, because Nora didn’t smell of arousal in the slightest. He envied her control, and hoped the ghouls at the Slog could keep calm enough for five minutes to tell them the problem. Shit, if the heat was bad on the second day for him, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how the ghouls must be suffering.

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the Slog, and they were greeted by a slightly flustered looking Wiseman.

“Hey, General,” he said amicably. “Glad you could make it.”

“Good to see you, Wiseman,” the woman replied. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” the ghoul began, “we were just hoping you could fix us up some doors.”

“Doors?” Nora repeated. “Okay.”

Preston exchanged glances with the ghoul as the General went to find the wood stockpile, and then he gazed behind the man in question to see Deidre leaning against the wall, looking fidgety.

“You guys doing okay?” he asked softly. “Heat ain’t bothering you too bad?”

“Mighty nice of you to ask, Garvey,” Wiseman chuckled, “but you know it is. Didn’t, uh, get much work done yesterday.”

“Oh.”

“Your General’s mean for dragging you around though,” the ghoul added. “Not that I’m not happy she came out, but you should be…well…convalescing.”

“It’s okay,” Preston assured him. “Besides, can’t be easy for her either.”

Wiseman looked at him curiously. “Why’d you say that?”

“Well, she’s got a lid on things as far as the heat cycle goes,” the Minuteman began, “and I’m not sure how, but…hey, what’s so funny?”

Wiseman was laughing, finally tailing off with an amused sigh. He looked straight at Preston.

“Kid, the heat’s a side-effect of radiation mutation. We ghouls get it baddest of all for obvious reasons but when we were human, back before the War, we didn’t have anything like this. You’re surprised that the General doesn’t smell like she needs pinning against a wall because she ain’t going through it.”

Preston’s mouth dropped open. His eyes widened.

“She-she doesn’t know-” he managed. Wiseman looked surprised.

“Wait, you didn’t tell her?” he asked.

“This is the first time she’s been around humans in heat,” Preston admitted. “I-oh god.”

“Well,” the ghoul began slowly, “let’s hope she doesn’t wander around too much tonight, or Holly’s really gonna show her the goods.”

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the night in the Slog. The ghouls had vacated one of the rooms in order to double up and deal with their heat, and Preston watched Nora playing some Red Menace as he tried to resist the urge to cup himself. Her lips were so red, he wondered how she’d taste if he kissed her…

He inhaled sharply and stood.

“Garvey?” Nora asked. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Uh…think I’m gonna sneak a tarberry.”

She grinned. “Don’t tell the ghouls.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He opened the brand new door to the room and closed it behind him, crossing the concrete to the pool and leaning down to pick some fresh tarberries from the water. He took a seat in one of the chairs, looking around. No one was nearby. He unbuckled his trousers and took himself in hand again, stroking hard as one hand gripped the arm of the chair tightly. He gritted his teeth, exhaling soft grunts and groans, trying not to let them echo as the pleasure built. He couldn’t help himself. He still had the taste of tarberry in his mouth and he pictured kneeling in front of his General, peeling her Vault suit down to her hips, slinging her thighs over his shoulders. How would she taste? How would she sound?

He cupped a hand over the head of his cock as he came again with a loud grunt, finally slumping back in his chair and tucking himself away. Pleasure was thrumming in his body, and he panted heavily, loosening his scarf and leaning back, redoing the buckle of his trousers and swallowing. He still had a whole month left of this. It was going to absolutely kill him.

When he got back to the room, Nora was no longer playing on her PipBoy. She was blushing, scrolling through the databanks of information she had there, chewing her lip.

“General, everything okay?” he asked.

“Y-yeah,” she said shakily. “Do ghouls…umm…do they have…high…high sex…you know…libido?”

“Uh…”

“It’s just…I went to check the front turrets and…I heard…noises. Lots of them. Like…um…they were all having sex. Together,” she whispered.

“Well, General…”

He swallowed.

“Ghouls, uh, they have…they go through…well…heat. Happens once a month during spring and once a month during summer. It’s a week-long thing during fall too. So, uh, they’re currently…you know…hormonal.”

She blinked.

“It’s a side effect of the mutation they went through.”

Her lips parted.

“Oh,” she breathed. “Right.”

“Yeah, uh, we should…sleep,” he began hurriedly. She nodded, pulling off her PipBoy and swiftly getting into bed. “Uh, night General.”

“Night Preston!” she said, a little too loudly.

 

* * *

 

 

He had to tell her, if only so she was aware. But when? Today, they were heading to the cottage on the coast, and it’d be more of the same as yesterday and the day before. Maybe he should wait until they got back to Sanctuary?

It was even worse today. From the get go that morning he could smell the residual scent of the ghouls having sex and the embarrassment hanging around his General. He felt heat and sensitivity throbbing through his cock, and each step rubbed the crotch of his trousers against the skin. He was holding back pants of need as they made their way to the coast.

An hour later, he couldn’t help himself. He let out a loud growl and watched the woman in front of him jump in surprise, whirling on her heel to look at him.

“Preston?” she gasped. “What-what was that?”

“Nothing,” he said hurriedly. “I just…uh…”

“Are you hurt?” she asked, making her way over to him. He backed away, holding his rifle up defensively.

“No, no, I’m good,” he told her. “Really. I’m fine.”

“Preston, nobody makes a noise like that for no reason!”

She took a few more steps and he smelt it. Maybe it was the growl that had set her off. But finally, finally, his General smelt like arousal. He swallowed hard, his hands itching to reach for her and pull her to him. He kept his fingers around the rifle and marched past her instead, ignoring her yell of protest. When he heard her begin to follow him he increased his pace, striding up the hill towards the cottage and trying to drown out her angry shouts.

 

He was through the door, panting heavily, and he had just placed his rifle down when there was a hard grip on his arm and he turned to gaze into her wide, confused eyes, exhaling hard. With great difficulty he gently removed her hand from him, taking in a deep breath.

“Preston! Come on, tell me, what the hell’s wrong?” she asked pleadingly.

“I really can’t tell you,” he whispered, his face flaring up in embarrassment.

“How bad could it be?” she said, squeezing his shoulder.

“Not bad…just…it’s just…it might bother you,” he admitted. “I mean, a lot.”

“Try me.”

She sat down on a nearby couch, a determined expression written on her face, folding her arms and crossing her legs.

“You…you sure?” he managed.

“Did you commit a crime?” she asked plainly.

“Hell no!”

“Then, how bad could it be?” she chuckled softly. “You trust me?”

“With my life.”

“Then you can tell me.”

He swallowed heavily, removing his scarf carefully and sitting down on a nearby couch, drumming his fingers against his leg for a few seconds.

“Uh, right.”

He swallowed again.

“How best to…uh…explain this?” he said weakly.

“Take however long you need,” she invited, smiling at him reassuringly.

“I’ll just go ahead,” he murmured. “Okay. So…what I said about the ghouls, yesterday, you remember that?”

“They go into some kind of…uh…heat?” she recalled. He nodded. Heat burnt the tips of his ears.

“Well…so do humans.”

There was a long pause.

“Huh,” she said softly. “So…you’re…in heat? As in, right now, you’re…hormonal and…well…”

“And the rest,” he finished. “Uh…yeah. We get it for a month in spring, a month in summer, and two weeks in fall, just like the ghouls. Just…thought it happened for everyone. But uh, Wiseman told me…he told me it didn’t happen before the war.”

“No…it…it really didn’t,” she mumbled. “So…how…how bad…you know…how bad is it?”

Before he could reply her eyes widened with realisation.

“Oh god. That growl…was that _frustration?_ Is…it that bad?” she gasped.

“There…really isn’t a delicate way to say it,” he said weakly. “I’ll…I’ll be okay, I just…need to concentrate.”

“You…you know…you could…not.”

He looked at her sideways.

“Could…not what?” he stammered.

“Concentrate,” she mumbled. “You know…or…control yourself…I could…I could help you.”

Preston let out a large breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and felt his cock stiffen at the idea. Oh god. She was…she was offering, right?

“General-” he managed with a strangled gasp.

“I’m sorry!” she babbled. “I’m sorry, that’s- it’s such a- it’s inappropriate as he _-mmm_.”

He didn’t consider himself a rough man in the slightest, but he was goddamn _ruthless_ as he grasped her wrist and yanked her onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist as Preston pressed their mouths together, knocking her hat off when he grasped the back of her head and kept her against him. Nora moaned into his lips, cupping his face. Her hips rolled against his, and he dropped a hand to her ass.

They parted briefly to watch each other pant, and then Nora was shedding her coat, unbuckling her PipBoy, pulling off her gloves, and unpinning her hair. Preston struggled off his radio strap and belt, shrugged out of his own coat and hurriedly unbuttoned his waistcoat, tossing it to the floor. Nora’s hands pushed the dark blue shirt he wore beneath up to his chin and he pulled it off, and threw it into a corner. The woman on his lap kissed him fervently as he inhaled the smell of her, the heady taste of arousal bleeding from her into the air. It was driving him wild, and as her hands stroked over his bare chest, all he wanted was to find out how she tasted.

Her fingers dropped to his belt buckle as he ran his hands over her breasts and down to her waist, cupping her ass briefly before he tucked his head beneath hers and nipped at her neck. He let her open his belt, and then he moved, pushing her down onto the couch, one hand cupping her neck and his lips pressing kisses to her flesh, the other unzipping her Vault suit down to its end. A moment later he was peeling the tight cobalt fabric over her body, tugging it over her hands. He looked up, fingers locating the clasp of her bra, and marvelled at the sight of the dark brown hair spilling softly over her shoulders. He tugged at the clasp and tugged the faded underwear off her body. She raised her arms to cover herself, and Preston dipped his head down and curled his tongue around a nipple. She grasped the back of his head and held him close, little whimpers escaping her mouth.

“Oh my god,” she breathed, gulping. He curled his hands into the suit and pulled it hastily down to her knees, fingers busy with the laces of her boots as he turned to her unattended breast and sucked gently on it, sliding the black leather off her feet and pulling the suit off her body. He tossed it into the pile with the rest of their clothes and abandoned her breast, kissing slowly down her stomach, lips whispering softly over her hipbones, sliding her knickers down her thighs and exposing her. He dragged the clothing over her knees, pressing soft but hasty kisses against her calves and up her thighs. She let out little kitten gasps and he groaned at the sound. His thumbs parted the curls between her thighs. A second later, his lips were around her clit, and Nora let out a wild cry.

“Preston!” she wailed, both hands digging into his scalp. He licked her in one long, broad stroke, pinning her thighs open with one arm as his tongue lapped repeatedly at her opening, gathering up her slick with each lick. She had a strong, musky taste that he couldn’t get enough of and his eyes closed in bliss as her nails dug into his scalp. He sucked on her clit again and enjoyed the way she tensed her thighs around his head, sucking in her gasps of pleasure. A moment later he introduced a finger, sliding the digit into her and marvelling at the heat and pressure of her. She was so much wetter than he’d realised, and he moaned in pleasure as he crooked the digit into her. She stuttered helplessly, back arching, and her hands held him against her sex. Preston had never been one to deny a lady, and he slid in another finger, sucking on her nub until his commanding officer began to writhe, her body shaking beneath his as she neared the edge.

“Mmm,” he moaned. “Come on, babe.”

“God,” she gasped, and seconds later she clenched around him with a loud cry, nails biting his skin. He slowly pulled his mouth away, lips glistening with her slick. Preston licked his mouth clean and leaned up over her, moving to kiss her as his fingers kept pressing in and out of the tight channel. “Garvey, please?”

“What do you need?” he murmured.

“C-call me babe again,” she breathed, and wrapped her arms around his back, hooking beneath his shoulders to pull them chest to chest. He could feel the hard peaks of her nipples pressing into his pectorals and slid his hand beneath her, resting at the small of his back.

“Okay,” he chuckled breathlessly. “Babe, I…I need you.”

“Okay,” she whispered, curling a calf around his thigh. “I…grant you permission?”

He kissed her neck and bit lightly, grasping her hips tightly.

“Mighty kind of you, General,” he laughed. Their lips met again and Preston groaned, struggling out of his trousers as he kicked off his boots and finally stripped off the rest of his clothes. He peppered her neck ad breasts with kisses, pressing his tip against her opening, whistling at the feel of her against him. His teeth pressed against jaw, and he inhaled, slid gently into her, groaning when she trembled. “You okay?”

“Uhuh,” she whimpered. “Oh god…yes, I am!”

“C’n I fuck you?” he rasped, leaning down as he slowly pressed in to the hilt. “General, please?”

“Yes!” she gasped. “Preston, please…”

“God,” he growled. “I can’t…I’m not gonna…it won’t be gentle, babe.”

He could feel his hands trembling as he fought to keep seated and still inside her. Thighs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him tight to her.

“D-don’t be!” she pleaded, and kissed his jaw softly before lying back. “Garvey!”

He couldn’t hold back any longer. He pinned her hips to the couch and ground against her hard, and her reply was a harsh rake of her nails down his back that made him growl in shock and snap his hips against hers. The sensation of her around him, squeezing tightly, wet and soft, massaged his length and made him hiss. It had been a while since he’d been with anyone and even though he’d made use of his hand barely a day before, he felt the urge now, even worse than before. It made his head spin as he rutted against her. Her skin was hot, warm fingers drawing burning lines in his back as he fucked the General, his body crushing hers to the couch.

Her moans spurred him on, that sensual, husky gasp coaxing tugging at his brain and massaging that part of him that enjoyed the sound of her voice. Her gasps mixed with the dirty noises their joining made, slick and wet, and Preston grunted as his hips slapped against hers. His lips swallowed her sounds briefly before his General pulled her mouth away, lavishing his neck with nips and licks, sucking obscenely and giggling at the noises. Preston let out breathless laughs at the sound and dipped his head once more to kiss her again. Two of his fingers skimmed over her stomach, and pressed against her sick clit, generating just enough friction and pressure to earn him another stripe of her nails down his body.

“Preston!” she cried, arching her back.

“Uhuh,” he breathed. “You getting close?”

She nodded, swallowing, and he deepened his thrusts, pressing in to the hilt and circling hard before snapping back and pushing in harder.

“Oh my god,” she whimpered. “Preston…uhn…I can’t…”

“Say my name,” he panted, stroking her clit with constant downward strokes until his General was writhing at the touch. “Come on, babe. I love hearing you talk.”

“S-shit, Preston,” she gasped “Please…I…I’m so…I can’t…please, don’t stop, don’t-!”

“Not gonna,” he promised breathlessly. “Not gonna, I promise. You come for me, okay?”

“ _Fuck_!”

His eyes met hers seconds before she squeezed them shut, her red lips dropping open. He nibbled on her jaw as he took her, growling deeply as she squeezed him. The sound radiated through her body, and moments later she let out a loud cry, curling her body tightly into his, skin soft against him as he fucked her roughly. Preston leaned back and grasped her hips as he worked her through her orgasm, and Nora’s head tossed back against the couch.

“Garvey, i-it’s too much,” she whimpered. “Please, Preston, I can’t…”

“You want me to stop?” he rasped, cupping a breast.

“N-no!”

“Okay,” he breathed. “Okay. I’m gonna come soon, babe. Can I…”

“…In me?” she managed, and nodded weakly. “Yes!”

“Fuck, _Nora_ ,” he said, thumb stroking her nipple, still fingering her clit. “Fuck, General, oh god…you feel so good, so soft, _General…_ ”

“ _Preston…_ ”

He was pretty sure she wasn’t speaking English anymore as he buried his head in her neck and sought his own end with rough, shallow hip thrusts. He arched just enough to capture her nipple between his lips, and teased the dark peak with his tongue until she was gripping his shoulders tightly, body quivering, back arching, her thighs parting widely. Whatever she was saying to him, he was pretty sure it was dirty as _hell_ – that tone couldn’t be mistaken.

“Nora,” he breathed. “Nora, oh god…you feel so good…”

She kissed him passionately, tongue slipping between his lips, and Garvey felt lightning coiling in his spine as she clenched around him again, and his cock twitched, heat burning through his groan as his orgasm rolled over him. He kept fucking her until he couldn’t take any more, body shaking with the effort. Moments later, he collapsed at her side, curling his arms around her and pulling her body to his. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he could feel the urgent beating of her own pulse hammering against his chest. His hands stroked up and down her back, and for a moment the two of them collected their minds and calmed their breathing.

“My god,” she whispered, almost two minutes later. “Wow.”

“That was spectacular,” he rasped, kissing her cheek gently. “Oh my god. Nora, that…it was amazing.”

“Are you…you know…how are you feeling?” she mumbled, her face flushing in embarrassment. He nuzzled her softly.

“Hell of a lot better,” he murmured.

“Mmm, good,” she said, curling into his body. “But…this…it lasts…a whole month?”

“Yeah,” he said slowly. Her heart seemed to skip a beat.

“…Oh.”

“What do you mean, ‘oh’?” he asked.

“Well…you…you get this…every day?” she said. He nodded. “…I’m…going to be tired.”

He laughed, nuzzling her jaw gently.

“You know, you don’t have to-”

“But I want to!” she blurted out. “I…I always liked you, Preston. Ever since I met you.”

“You mean it?” he breathed.

“I do!”

“I…I can’t…I can’t believe it,” he murmured. “You…really? For…for that long?”

She curled into him.

“I want to help you. I…I want…be with you.”

He tilted her chin up to his and kissed her deeply, inhaling sharply to remind himself of her scent.

“You’re an angel, babe,” he whispered. “A real angel. I…want to be with you too.”

She let out a sigh of contentment and curled up into the Minuteman, tucking her head beneath his chin.

“Gonna take a nap?” he guessed.

“Think I’m…I’m gonna need quite a few,” she murmured. He cupped her head.

“Yeah…can’t really fault the logic there.”

“Shh,” she mumbled. “Naptime.”

“Okay, babe,” he laughed. “Okay.”


End file.
